buddyfightfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Prince Charming (Character)
'''Prince Charming '''is the buddy of Akari Mamoru in Futurecard Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale. He was thought to be a stalker but it was soon revealed that he is a famous idol in Japan known as Takehiko Sasaki. Appearance Prince Charming has blonde hair, green eyes and fair skin. When he is in his original form, he wears a red cape, a white shirt with a color red in the middle, white pants, red boots and white gloves. He holds a sword. Personality Prince Charming is introduced to be a cheerful guy with an annoying personality. He can be quite a show off and he will not hesitate to flirt with his fans, female monsters and his buddy. Despite being flirtatious, he knows some boundaries as such when it comes to Akari. It was mentioned by Dorothy that there was one time that Prince Charming pursued a serious relationship. In reality, his cheerful and annoying persona was actually a cover up to fool himself and the others because of a secret he is hiding due to guilt. In fact, he is a responsible man who focuses on his duties first than other stuff. He is protective with Akari and somewhat possessive which is shown when other monsters calls her princess and he retorts that she is his little princess. He would do anything for the one he cares about, especially to his buddy. Future Card Buddyfight: Lost Fairy Tale Season 1 He was the mysterious person who bumped onto Akari in Chapter 3. Ever since that day, he started to follow her to make her his buddy. Because of his actions, Akari and her group thought that he might be a kidnapper or some sort of a perverted stalker. One day, as he was stalking Akari and Wanda, he was chased by Hisoka and Jun using his buddy skill until he reached a dead end. He tried to escape but fell into a portal aka rabbit hole that Alice conjured using the White Hare's pocket watch. He was brought back by the group all tied up. He then revealed himself to be a famous idol in Japan named Takehiko Sasaki. He also revealed to them as he transformed to his original form as a buddy monster named Prince Charming from Fairy Tale World. In chapter 6, Akari showcased Prince Charming's abilities to try and win against Jun and Alice. In the end, they ended up losing. Ever since he became buddies with Akari, his daily routine involves accompanying Akari in going to school before leaving because of his job as an idol. While he's there, he flirts with Akari's classmates. Later one day, he and Akari were featured on a talk show in which he held a contest to whoever can defeat his buddy with tickets to his next concert as a prize. The week of the contest arrive. During that time period, after Akari defeated her opponents, Prince Charming flirted with them which made Jun annoyed. Unfortunately, he and Akari lost to Rouga and his buddy. Prince Charming gave the tickets as promised. At the concert, he called out Akari to the stage. In Chapter 10, it was mentioned by Dorothy that he used to flirt her. His love life was also revealed. But the name of his ex-lover was not revealed. Category:Buddy